Never Knew I Needed
by PrincessDenise06
Summary: What if our four demi-saiyans, namely Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten's class goes in a field trip to Capsule Corporation with Vegeta? What if they have lessons every Saturday and their teacher is a certain genius? Relationships will collide, rocks will be thrown, and driving teachers crazy is another. Will they drive their teachers crazy? Or each other?


Never Knew I Needed

By PrincessDenise06

Summary:

What if our four demi-saiyans, namely Pan, Trunks, Bra, and Goten's class goes in a field trip to CC? What if they have lessons every Saturday and their teacher is a certain genius? Relationships will collide, rocks will be thrown, and driving teachers crazy is another. Will they drive their teachers crazy? Or each other?

* * *

T/P, G/B, Gh/V, V/B, and other couples.

Disclaimer: Never did, never will own Dragon Ball Z... Wah! =) Hope you'd like it!

* * *

In one boring day, a group of 17-year old students tried not to fall asleep as their teacher continued to drone on and on about a lesson they already learned at the age of 4. After a minute or so, one of them couldn't take it anymore and practically crashed his head on the table. These students were; the _"Beautiful Granddaughter of the Legendary World Champions, Son Goku, and Hercule Satan,"_ Pan Samantha Son, the _"Most Eligible Bachelor of West City,"_ Trunks Vegeta Briefs, the _"Queen of Fashion,"_ Bra Briefs, and the drooling _"Prince of Ox-Kingdom,"_ Goten Son.

Then, the principal entered the room, "Excuse me, Ms. Tsukiko? May I speak to you for a moment? I have important news and announcement for the students." The principal, Mr. Ruoku was pretty young for a principal. He was only 33 when he became a principal in this school.

Ms. Tsukiko nodded and, followed him. Almost immediately after they got out of the room, said room was filled with chatters and whispers of students who seemed like they haven't talked in years. The group of four just sighed in exasperation of their classmates in their seats. Their sitting arrangement was this; Pan was in front of Trunks, and she was beside Bra. Trunks' seat was behind Bra's seat, and Goten's was behind Pan's. _'This is so boring. I hope that announcement was pretty good,' _they all thought simultaneously.

"Guys, I'm so bored. It feels like my head and my arms are lead. I'm so hungry!" Goten whined to his friends. _'So sleepy… *snore*'_

Pan rolled her eyes, "It's not our fault our History teacher was so boring."

Goten retorted to his sister at the top of his lungs, "Well, we-," A voice that almost chilled the bones of the students interrupted him, "If you guys don't mind, I'm trying to teach a class here."

"Oops, sorry Miss," Goten said, embarrassed to be scolded in front of the class. She just nodded in acknowledgement to his answer. She then proceeded to announce her, well… announcement.

"Class please, listen to me, tomorrow at exactly 6:30, we are going on a field trip to Capsule Corporation, the most prestige and successful company in Japan, which is one of the best privileges of our school, and we are staying there for a week. So, I want everyone to bring your stuff tomorrow so we can go. You won't need to bring food, because the CC staff will be providing us the food. Thirty percent of your grade will be from the essay that I will give you that will explain what you learned from the trip. I will explain the other details tomorrow morning, before we go. Here are your permission slips."

Squeals and shrieks could be heard by other classrooms, and the groans of certain demi-saiyans made their pain clear. Having sensitive hearing sure was not convenient at this time.

Just then the bell rang, which just worsened their pain.

Their next class was Science and, their teacher was Pan's brother, Gohan Son. Pan, who was one of the best students of the class, greeted her brother, "Hey Gohan!" She continued, "Guess what? Our class is going to CC for a week. Goodness, this trip will be just great! We will meet the oh-so infamous Bulma Briefs, the wealthiest genius in the face of Earth." You could just sense her sarcasm.

"Well Panny, it won't be that bad," Gohan pondered over his words for a moment. _'Wait, Vegeta is there, now that is pure hell,'_ he thought as he shuddered in remembrance of his own field trip years ago.

"Oh wait, it is bad. I went through that too. It was horrible, with Vegeta and all. The bell just rang, so you can't call me by my name, okay? Tell your brother to meet me after class, he is in big trouble," He told her firmly, and he ruffled her hair. Before she went to her class, her brother called her back.

"Yes, Prof?" she asked her brother/teacher. Gohan said, "Be careful in hiding your powers."

"Uh huh… Okay…" she smiled at her brother. She went to stand beside Trunks as she told them what her brother said. Goten shuddered, _'Oh no…' _Trunks snickered at him, and as usual, Goten glared at Trunks.

They both stopped when Gohan went to the front, and started the class.

"Good morning class. Okay. Now class, today we are going to a pretty interesting lesson about time travelling," he told the students, as he heard a couple of students taking out their notebooks and laptops to take down notes. Like earlier, the group of saiyans already knew this.

"Who knows anything, even a bit about time travelling?"

The students who were very interested about Science, the Science geeks, and the group of saiyans raised their hands.

Gohan picked a person from there and asked him a question. He picked one of the geeks, the only person below the four geniuses, Kichona Takara. She was very beautiful, topaz eyes, and indigo, almost obsidian hair. She answered the question correctly.

"I want to know how many years you guys have been interested in Science. For those who love Science, I want you guys to tell me, would you guys want to move to Advanced Science. I repeat, this is not a necessity to pass. Whether you guys don't want to, it won't affect the grades. But for those will join, your grades will go up, depending on your ability. You will receive lessons more advance than your classmates'. Is that clear? Now who wants to join?" He explained to the class.

About 20 hands went up. They seriously seemed to love Science, and want to learn more. "Pan, please list down the names of those who want to join. I'll give the permission slips. Class, these lessons will happen every Saturday, 8:00 in the morning to 12:00 noon."

They all nodded to their teacher, indicating that they understood. Then Gohan remembered a detail that he forgot, "Oh, I forgot! Your teacher will be Bulma Briefs." They all turned wide eyes to their teacher.

While Pan took their names, one of the jocks held her hand and kissed it. He said, "Hey babe, wanna hang out in my apartment?" He raised a suggestive eyebrow at her. This boy was obviously new. Everyone knows this rule. _You do not mess with Pan Son, the Princess of the University._

Pan just ignored him and, pulled her hand away. But the boy, who was named Ruu, was very insistent. "Never knew your pretty face could contain such a scowl. Don't ignore me, I'm the king of this University, and you are just nothing compared to me." Ruu said, as he stomped his foot like the immature brat he was. Pan just kept on ignoring him. Ruu was getting fed up, so he kissed her on the lips, as soon as he did this Pan's Ki flared and got her older brother's attention. The whole class gasped.

You could hear comments like, "Oh no, he's dead." Or "It was nice meeting him. But he's a horrible person, badmouthing the Princess like that," with a shudder.

Trunks looked at Gohan, as if asking for permission to beat him up. When Gohan saw him, he saw Pan struggling to get away from Ruu, and nodded in agreement. Ruu didn't see Trunks come to him. He pulled Ruu away from Pan and punched him. She froze from the kiss and almost murdered the guy then and there. "What were you doing to my g- my friend?" Trunks asked Ruu, whose back was turned to him. "I was just kissing her, no need to get so worked up, dude." He answered. He still didn't realize it was the Prince of Saiyans. Unlike with Pan, he was warned not to piss the prince off.

"Well, I am not going to say this again so you better listen closely or you won't be found alive ever again. You. Stay. Away. From. Her. Or. I will be forced to hurt you. Badly. Understand?" He told Ruu, who now turned and paled, in a deadly whisper. "Y-y-yes Sir." He scurried over to his friends, and everyone laughed at him because, guess what? He peed in his pants like a baby! Surprise, surprise!

Their teacher also saw it. He said, "Trunks, don't kill him," while snickering behind his hand.

"I'm coming," she said walking to him. When she reached him, she asked, "Yes sir?" Gohan sighed, as he said with hidden concern for her. "Now, I want you to make sure you have Trunks or Goten with you at all times. I can't afford for you to get hurt. Mom would kill me." Pan said, "But I can perfectly take care of myself! I don't need a guard. They are just humans, and I'm a saiyan."

"I knew you would say that. But just please?" He practically begged her.

Pan sighed, "Fine, you big baby. You better be thankful, you're my brother. No one's got a sister like me except for Trunks. You two are lucky that Bra and I are saiyans."

Gohan just laughed at her, and agreed silently. "Go back to your seat now."

"Okay, father. I'm going now," Pan said teasingly. He just laughed.

"Now let's proceed to page 68. I…" Gohan droned on and on about the lesson.

* * *

Hello! This is the first chapter of my story. For those who bothered to read this, thank you, and please let me know if it's crappy or there is something wrong.

...

Constructive criticism is very much welcome... =)

Thanks for reading!

Love, PrincessDenise06


End file.
